Denials and revelations
by ComputerGirl12
Summary: Hilda confronts Betty and Claire confronts Daniel about their love for one another. What happens? This is Detty of course! It also features Jesse McCartney's song "Beautiful Soul". Please review!


A/N: Hey, I just got this idea. I'm really inspired today. Please review!!

Betty's Bedroom

Betty Suarez was laying on her bed in the fetal position, covered entirely by her quilt, sobbing her eyes out. 'Knock Knock.'

"Betty, are you coming, it's almost dinner!!" Hilda called from the other side of the door.

"I'm not hungry!!" she stated. Hilda opened the door and came in and sat on her bed.

"Why are you crying??" Hilda asked.

"Gio." Betty said. Hilda sighed.

"Liar!! Gio broke up with you six months ago, and you didn't cry as much as this when he left, tell me Betty." She commanded.

"I don't know." Betty mumbled.

"Is it about Daniel??" asked Hilda.

"What do you mean….no, No!!" Betty said.

"Betty, we all know you're in love with him." Hilda said.

"Who's we??" Betty sniffled.

"We are." said Justin, Ignacio, Claire, and Alexis as they walked into her bedroom. She gasped.

"How could you invite Claire and Alexis here with me looking like this??" she whispered harshly. Hilda shrugged.

"We all know how you look at him, Betty." Claire said.

"You're in love with him, mija." Igancio said.

"Get out, all of you!!" she yelled. As Hilda shooed everyone of out Betty's bedroom, she whispered, 'Well, she didn't deny it.'

Daniel's office

Daniel was hunched over his mode desk, snoring loudly. He had had an all-nighter last night and had fallen asleep on his desk.

"Daniel, wake up!!" Claire yelled.

"Mom….what….you here….why??" he said half-asleep. She slapped him.

"OW!! Mom that hurt!! I'm awake!! I'm awake!!" he said now fully awake.

"good." Claire said. "Do you love Betty??"

"What??" Daniel said and looked anywhere but his mother. "That's silly. Besides, it doesn't matter, she's taken and I have to get back to work. Can you go now??"

"Sure, Daniel." She said slyly and walked briskly out of the office.

'Well, he didn't deny it.' she whispered.

The Suarez House

"What are we going to do??" asked Ignacio.

"I don't know, but we have to help them. They'll never do it on their own." Claire said.

"That's the truth." Hilda said.

"Yeah." agreed Justin and Alexis. Then they started to plan how they would get them together.

The next morning. . . .

Daniel walked into his office, and Betty handed him his bagel and coffee.

"Thanks Betty." Daniel said.

"Daniel," she said, stopping him in his tracks. "Did your mother talk to you about me yesterday??"

"Yeah, did your sister talk about me yesterday??"  
"Yeah." She answered. "Why would they think that??" She laughed nervously.

"Yeah that's silly." he said.

There was an awkward silence then they both exclaimed, "I love you!!"

They both blushed and around the corner, Claire and Hilda smiled. Hilda dialed a number and she said, "The plan worked."

"I knew it would work." Said Ignacio and they hung up and watched the cute scene.

"You do??" Daniel asked.

"Yeah." She said shyly.

"Well do you want to be my….girlfriend??" he asked.

"I would love to." Betty said and kissed him. One second later, Daniel realized what was happening and kissed her back. They broke the kiss, and looked around them. Everyone had stopped in their tracks in shock. They could not believe that some like Daniel would be in love with Betty. Betty started to not believe it either, but he kissed her to show her he did. After he kissed her, he looked at all the employees that had stopped.  
"Well, what are you waiting for??" asked Daniel. "Get back to work!!" All the surprised employees scurried like scared rats from a hungry cat. Daniel smiled.

"Ok Betty clear all the things off my schedule today. I want to spend the day with my new girlfriend." He said and smiled as she blushed.

"Ok Daniel." Betty said and could not believe all this had happened today. Betty cleared his schedule, and went back into his office.

"Ok, Daniel I cleared your schedule." Betty said.

"Good." Daniel said. "Now, come with me."

"Ok." She said. She followed until he stopped at Amanda's desk.

"Attention everyone!!" He said. No one answered.

"Come on, I know you all are hiding." Daniel said. All the employees came out of hiding and smiled sheepishly.

"That's better." Daniel said once everyone was there. "Now as you all know, I love Betty and she is my girlfriend. Anyone who wants to tease or insult her, must go through me first, got it??" Everyone nodded nervously.

"Good, get back to work." Daniel said.

"You did not have to do that Daniel." Betty said.

"I know, but I wanted to." He said and smiled. Betty smiled back.

"Ok, follow me." Daniel said, and led her outside to his town car.

They both went in.

"Bring me to my apartment, Rob." Said Daniel.

"Yes sir." Rob said and drove them to his apartment. Once the car stopped, Daniel opened the door and acted like a gentleman and Betty came out of the car and she smiled.

"Come in." Daniel said and she walked into his apartment. She sat on his couch and he sat next to her.

"So, what are we doing here-"Betty started before he kissed her again.

"You talk too much." Said Daniel and he smiled. She smiled and undid his tie and took off his suit jacket. Then she unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Then she poked his stomach and he laughed. She smiled and kept poking his stomach.

"Stop!!" Daniel said. "I'm ticklish!!"

"I know." She said and stopped poking him. "I love you Daniel."

"I love you too Betty." Daniel said. Daniel looked from her face to her shirt to her face again. She smiled.  
"Ok, but no farther, got it??" She said. He nodded. She unbuttoned her shirts and took everything off her chest but her bra. She blushed as he stared at her bra.

"You should not be embarrassed." Daniel said. "You'll really beautiful."

"Oh, Daniel, you're just saying that." Betty said.

"No," he said and kissed her. "You really are." Betty smiled.

"I love you Daniel." Said Betty.

"I love you too Betty." Said Daniel. They both sighed contented sighs and they both hugged each other tightly as they could without choking the other person. Then Daniel got an idea. He got up and typed something on the computer.

"What are doing Daniel??" Betty asked as soon as the song Beautiful soul by Jesse McCartney came on.

_**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold**_

Daniel and Betty danced as it played.

_**I don't want my love to go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase**_

_**You're the one I wanna hold**_

_**I won't let another minute go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**I know that you are something special**_

_**To you I'd always be faithful**_

_**I want to be what you always needed**_

_**Then I'll hope you see the heart in me**_

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold **_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase**_

_**You're the one I wanna hold**_

_**I won't let another minute go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**Your beautiful soul, yeah**_

_**You might need time to think it over**_

_**But I'm just fine moving forward**_

_**I'll ease your mind**_

_**If you give me the chance**_

_**I will never make you cry**_

_**C'mon let's try**_

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase**_

_**You're the one I wanna hold**_

_**I won't let another minute go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**Am I crazy for wanting you**_

_**Baby do you think you could want me too**_

_**I don't wanna waste your time**_

_**Do you see things the way I do**_

_**I just wanna know if you feel it too**_

_**There is nothing left to hide**_

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase**_

_**You're the one I wanna hold**_

_**I wont let another minute go to waste**_

_**I want you and your soul**_

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!**_

_**Beautiful Soul, Yeah**_

_**Ohhhhhhhhh, yeah**_

_**Your beautiful soul yeah**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

_**Beautiful soul**_

A/N: Hope you liked it!! Please review!!


End file.
